Machine tools allow an operator to fabricate products by shaping a workpiece using one or more cutting tools. Computer numerical control (“CNC”) machine tools automate the fabrication process by controlling the relative positions of the workpiece and the cutting tools, as well as the operation of the cutting tools, in accordance with instruction sequences in user programs. In this manner, CNC machine tools are capable of fabricating multiple instances of the same product with little or no variation between the products. CNC machine tools use a number of movable or motion components to position both the workpiece and the cutting tools during the fabrication process. The motion components require lubrication in order to maintain operability and prevent excessive wear of the CNC machine tool.
Proper lubrication of motion components is critical to the efficient operation of CNC machine tools. Applying too little lubricant to the motion components may result in the premature wear and early failure of the components. Applying too much lubricant to the motion components increases operating costs due to the larger amounts of lubricant being applied and the extra maintenance required to remove excess lubricant from the CNC machine tool. In addition, the excess lubricant may contaminate and/or prevent the proper operation of other parts of the CNC machine tool. For example, excess lubricant leaked from the motion components may contaminate the cutting fluid used as coolant when shaping a workpiece.